


I Know Your Secrets and So Does the World

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [35]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Friday is a Sweetheart, M/M, Maria Stark is Not Tony Stark's Mom, Mentor Tony Stark, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Protective Tony Stark, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tony Stark is So Done, Tony Starks Hates Journalist, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: If the Media Parade surrounding his Mother was not stressful… then fifty billion questions and 12 about his siblings… everyone really was about to give this billionaire a brain hemorrhage.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Enass-AU [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Kudos: 12





	I Know Your Secrets and So Does the World

**Author's Note:**

> As usual: If the story time period is confusing, please do start at Move in Day but for Tony’s quirks and issues, please start around Flare in the Dark and Tinker Wheels. If you just want to read this one shot, again enjoy!! 😊

The council members watched as the man who helped write the ACCORDS on their separate screens, entertained the media, but they had pressing concerns when it comes to Mr. Stark's newly revealed family. He managed to keep everyone in the dark about these people and suddenly everything is coming to light in a spontaneous Press Release. If they didn’t have the (un)pleasure of working with the stubborn force of a superhero they would say this was a stunt or publicity stunt to stir something up.

Tony gritted his teeth out the continuation of this sideshow on the road. He ignored the flashes, the grain against his marred hands, “Right. Vacation. Italy. With my family.”

“Who are these people particularly.”

The others in the Manor watched as the screens glitched when the billionaire gave a fearsome withering stare down to the pushing media ants. His knuckles turning what could be a bruising grip on the podium. Flickers of blues, from what the super soldiers and vigilant spies can see, making rapid circles around bright browns.

“Oh, you want to know who those people, my family are in particularly? None of your damn business you nosey bastards. You want to know not because you give a shit, you want to know to see if they will talk shit about me? To spill something juicy? To catch them in a lie? To see if they even like I am apart of their family? Guess the hell what!? You buzzards won’t get a lick of information. If they call me if those kids if any of those people in those photos call me that the paparazzi are harassing them. Attacking them. Dragging their good names through the mud. For being related to me. Associating with me. I will find you, destroy each and every one of your careers. I will ban every single news channel whose reporters openly attacked, harassed, bothered, defamed my family. You touch a hair on those kids heads, I am going to make your lives a living hell. I have no shame, I will go on each of your respective news channels, airing out every single ugly thing you think of people.” He smirked, but the smirk was dangerous, ugly, and spoke volumes of how tired he was, how enraged he is. It was like the people in the manor all over again, hounding. Hounding. Hounding. “This Bullshit Release is concluded. No further questions, topics, or discussions on this matter will be brought up again. I am Tony Edward Stark. Good day.” Flicked the sunglasses down, walking through the back passing Pepper who followed him silently.

James watches Steve hunch in on himself, knowing some of that venom was directed at them as well. He knew that it was too, but the ex-assassin was focused on the wrath that embodies the genius today. In the fuzzy memories that the Winter Soldier has in his mind knows that Steve won’t stop because he knows there is more to what Tony said today. James knows this, but he won’t ask. He won’t snoop. He can wait if the man wants to talk to him. Even talk about the long scarring dancing along his shoulder and back.

Natasha made a note to herself to keep herself scarce till this fun little interlude died down again. She nudged Clint staring at the television screen, “Spar with me.”

“But Nat, my back hurt from three days ago.” The arched groaned out falling over on the floor.

“Don’t care. Spar with me.” She stated, getting Clint up taking him to the training room.

Hours later had Tony sitting in his lab leg jiggling face pressed into his hands. He counted. He took deep calming breaths. He drank taffe damn it. He pruned his plants. He was not sure what to do besides build or break shit. He was leaning toward the building until he got a video call from his favorite group of people.

Flicking a hand up not even looking at the holographic screen, he grunted out a greeting.

“Mr. Stark.”

“What do you want?” He cut in not feeling up to playing nice diplomat right now (he usually never is). He can feel the chastisement of these people. He was already so close to screaming for the blackout code. He was on the edge ready to blow.

“We, the council members, would like to speak with you in person about the new developments that came up recently about you.”

Tony felt his eye twitched even when he knew this might have been what they want from him. He gave them a short nod, hanging up. Falling back in his seat even as an email with a meeting time was sent. “FRIDAY, playlist… just choose one please.”

“Boss…” FRIDAY began softly even when she felt the pistons firing at all cylinders flaming with disdain at the world. She can feel him giving her a stream of _what_? She was hesitant to say who was at the lab door. She allowed him down the steps because she was worried about her creator. She doesn’t know what to do at times like this when it comes to this amount of angered data streaming faster than most of her inventor (father?) emotions. He always thought show a level of calm when it comes to his family and of recent around Mr. Barnes. “Mr. Barnes is at the door.”

“What?” Eyes looked up like other people tend to do with FRIDAY then glance over to the plexiglass panel seeing the man in question at the door, holding two cups that look like… smoothies on a plate? Sitting up he let signal slowly to let the man in.

“Yes, Snowflake?” Tony eyed the smoothies as the Winter Soldier walked in balancing the tray holding the smoothies. In the distance, Dum-E beeped out offended complaints but only on the surface level.

“Smoothie. Figured you… seem upset. About the buzzards? Is what you called them?” The old Sergeant said with a small amused smile but the concern in the usual dull eyes asked far too many emotional questions the genius did not want to unravel right now.

“Upset is putting it lightly.” Watching the tray set down on an open space of his work desk, appreciating the man always remember the unusual quirks that were handed to him through life. Grabbing the cold drink he hummed catching an intoxicating blend, he smelled the sweetness of berries, particularly his favorite fruit, the top-dressed with a dollop of cool whip. “And… thank you for…” Taking a sip through the crazy straw (when the hell did they get crazy straws) his eye lit up, “This delicious as sin smoothie. Holy crap, Snowberry, you are going to replace Dum-E over here on smoothie duty!”

James smiled the same small smile but the concern in his moot eyes lessen as pride, joy, and a hint of giddiness settle into place. “No, I can’t do that to him. Wouldn’t be fair.” He got a wave of happy beeps from the little helper bot who took to sweeping around the already cleaned lab.

“Uh-huh, you say that but he and his siblings keep slipping oil into my smoothies. Assassination attempts from my kids. Can you believe it?” Tony exclaimed in fake shock.

James blew out a chuckle sipping his own smoothie, “Anthony… they adore you. You know?”

Tony felt his cheeks warmed already knowing what the man with the mixed accents across from him was getting at. About his friends and family. Drinking a good thing of his smoothie he cleared his throat, “I do. I do.”

Nodding, James sat back sipping his drink quietly. Tony did the same, but his eye kept eying the other smoothie. He made a questioning noise pointing at the drink with a lazy point. The other, dipped his metallic finger in his drink to get a dab, putting it on the smaller man finger. Maybe James stared a bit too long and hard when the other licked off the sweet drink of plum, citrus, and strawberries mixed together. The happy noise maybe did something extra for him too. The businessman gave a nod of approval at the plum smoothie.

James was given the same treatment with Tony’s drink on his metal finger. Licking it off slowly, he tried hard not to pay attention to the man.

For Tony's sanity, he stared at the arm and not at the strong male licking his own metal finger off slowly. The ex-assassin gave his own nod of approval of the drink he made for the genius.

The quietness stretched long after the smoothies were completed, a comfortable silence between the two men sitting in the chair and couch. Watching the helper bot sweep and zoom around the room. FRIDAY instructing gently the bot about what to do and not to do it with the tools.

“Frosty… thank you for the smoothie…”

“Welcome.”

More comfortable silence stretched on till the shorter male tapped on the workbench table, “Hey, I am going to… meet the Accords people in the next two days… could… you… you know?”

James for his willful mind did not let the blush show, but he felt eyes wide again. It has been a while since they met on their… the!Balcony. Not theirs. It could be theirs. Giving the inventor a nod he got a reserved smile, “Let me know when.”

“You got it,” Tony responded kindly. He watched his friend leave with the glasses, the normally closed off eyes having a brightness to them with a smile at the front. When the doors closed, he rubbed his chest over the arc reactor. He needed to figure out how to ask him without sounding silly.

Two days later, Tony walked up to the Accords schedule accords meeting to talk about the latest Stark news.


End file.
